Dreams And Devotion
by Rainbow.Of.Gray
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Fleur Delacour gets a transfer to Hogwarts, and her coming jumbles up lots of relationships! Draco x Hermione and occasional Harry x Fleur. Hope you guys like it! :D I love comments. They keep me motivated. :3
1. A New Arrival

Dreams of Devotion 

Chapter One: New Arrival

A fair blonde youth stepped out of a huge horse drawn carriage and onto a soft green turf. A slight chill whispered through the air, making her bones ache as she pulled her large trunk along a dirt path. The girl was still wearing her Beauxbatons uniform, the pale blue dress to about knee length that hung tightly to her curves. Whispering quietly in French, she assured herself that Hogwarts _had_ to have better hospitality than this. It was just that they hadn't been notified of her arrival. When she got inside, she would be greeted by a delicious feast and a glass of warm cider. All the students would smile, and say to their friends "Oh! It's the pretty girl from the Tri-Wizard Tournament!", or "Oh! It's Fleur! She's back!" They would greet her and welcome her as if she had gone to Hogwarts for many years.

Right?

She trudged along, making slow progress against the powerful wind. It was late September, and the leaves had just started to turn a golden auburn color. Fleur Delacour had just arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a giant horse drawn carriage, driven by Madame Maxime. The giantess was the headmistress at Beauxbatons School in France, and she was taking her best student to Hogwarts, but not as a compliment.

Madame Maxime had decided that since Fleur had disappointed her and lost the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she would send her away to another school. No student would disgrace Madame Maxime and get away with it! Hogwarts seemed a better match- that care-free school where students were even allowed to roam the grounds unsupervised! Heavens, anything could happen outside. A girl could rip her skirt, she could cut her leg on a branch, or she could fall and scrape her knee. Anything like that would be un-lady like and not proper.

So, as Madame Maxime flew the carriage away, she watched her pupil trudge ungracefully down a filthy dirt path up to that horrendous school. No regrets crossed her mind, only a fear for her student, a fear centered by a need for perfection. She was sure that she was doing the right thing, and that such a student should be punished. Fleur reached the big oak doors and knocked timidly, preparing her best smile and straightening her posture. She had to make a good impression. That was a rule that she had learned to obey.

"Oh, if it isn't miss prissy, prissy perrrfect! Back for some more games, are we?" The annoying poltergeist, Peeves, yelled through the door. He laughed maliciously at this statement, and shook his head saying, "Peeves, you're just _too_ good!", and started laughing again.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Fleur asked curiously into the night air. It seemed as if she had heard a voice, but the tall doors were still closed. "Hello? Pardon my asking, but may I come in? It's awfully cold out here."

Headmistress McGonagall opened the door, shooing away Peeves as she went. Her emerald green robes sparkled as a patch of moonlight shone upon her. A shadow crossed her face, revealing a slightly grim expression. "Good evening, Miss Delacour. I shall escort you to the Great Hall where you shall be sorted into the appropriate house. The first years have already gone, but I'm sure that the students wouldn't mind taking a short break from their feast." McGonagall wasn't particularly happy at the moment. She had been burdened with extra stress ever since Dumbledore had passed away. It seemed like just yesterday that they had the memorial service, white roses scattered across the lifeless body of Dumbledore incased in his coffin. They had paid their respects to the former Headmaster, and that was all that they could do.

Fleur gazed into the cold eyes of the Headmistress and replied a quick "Yes, ma'am." She bowed her head a bit and stepped inside. A small house elf quickly grabbed her trunk and carried it away to an unknown place. "Miss Fleur has returned, Winky thinks! Yes, yes! Winky think so very much…." The small, round nosed house elf exclaimed. Her voice trailed off as she went down the corridor, but quiet ramblings could slightly be made out.

Walking towards the Great Hall, Fleur began to feel a bit nervous. What if they didn't accept her? What if they didn't want her there? What if she never made any friends? But had all her lessons of becoming a proper woman gone to waste? No! She still remembered that no matter what, a woman must always appear confident, comfortable, and elegant. A lack of self confidence almost_ always _lead to disaster.

McGonagall opened the door and led the way down the isle, between rows and rows of students, all eating their feast. Instantly, the food vanished and a ripple of exclamations floated through the hall. "Miss Delacour, if you would, please seat yourself on the stool to be sorted." She said softly, lifting up the hat to a safe distance above the stool so that Fleur could sit down without bumping her head. The small girl obeyed, and sat poised in the chair, as graceful as a swan.

"Hmmmm…ohhh..yes…You again? I see…Friends, you say? Ahh…yes…well…Gryffindor!" the old brown sorting hat puffed out these words, and as soon as he finished, a loud eruption of applause and cheers came from the Gryffindor section of the hall. Fleur let out relieved sigh. Who had said they were in Gryffindor? Oh! Yes! Harry! How could she have forgotten? Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the Tri-Wizard Champion, the handsome 7th year. Fleur's heart raced. She was going to be in the same house as Harry Potter! She quickly leapt off the stool and took a seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Bonjour. How are you, Mademoiselle?" Fleur asked politely to Hermione. She hoped that they could become friends, because being friends with one of the smartest students _did_ have benefits.

"Hello Fleur! How have you been? It's been such a long time…since we last met…" Hermione replied casually, vaguely conscious that Harry seemed to be in a daze and staring straight at Fleur. "Look lively, Harry!" she said, laughing a little, trying to make light of the situation. "Ronald Weasley, would you stop your drooling and say hello?" She added, turning to Ron, who seemed to have the same expression as Harry. Why were guys like this? Hermione sighed. _Hopefully I didn't look like that when I was staring at Viktor…_She thought. The thought of Viktor Krum made her a bit sad, but she shook it away and stared over at Ron. He was still just sitting there, staring.

"RONALD! Do you know how _rude_ it is to stare like that? I would have thought you would have at least known _some_ manners!" Hermione was getting a bit upset now. This was no way to welcome Fleur to Gryffindor!

"Oh, its fine. I'm quite alright with it, actually." Fleur replied blushing a bit. Ronald, she supposed was the red-head, did look a bit peculiar just staring at her like that…It made her a bit nervous, actually. As for Harry, she wished he would just stare like that all day…maybe their eye's would meet and they would fall in love, whisked away in their own word…where no one would bother them…

"Fleur? Fleur? Are you quite alright? You look a bit dazed. Maybe you should get some rest, I suppose you had a long day." Hermione remarked, feeling quite uncomfortable by now. Only a few moments after Hermione said this, the golden plates were suddenly filled with delectable dishes and tantalizing treats. Ron continued to drool, but his eyes were fixated on a different location. Three glistening platters of minced meat pie had appeared directly in front of him, and it seemed as though he was unconsciously filling his plate.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. _Boys…_ Hermione thought as she filled her plate, too. _They always seemed so much more interested in girls than their studies. No wonder they aren't top students. _Hermione took a small bite of mince meat pie, and took a small sip of pumpkin juice. She nodded to Fleur, who obviously wasn't used to just eating like this. Fleur looked a bit apprehensive, but finally submitted to taking a tiny sliver of pie.

Fleur hadn't seen this much food in her life! It was like a feast. How could these students eat this much and not get incredibly fat? Taking a small bite of the pie, she realized that it tasted delicious. She hadn't had anything like this at Beauxbatons, that's for sure. _If_ they ate, it was something quite small, like a light salad, or a light chicken soup. (With no chicken of course.) It was more like old dish water, to tell you the truth. She saw that Hermione was drinking a suspicious orange liquid. Maybe it was some kind of weight loss drink? That would certainly explain why the students weren't a bunch of fat pigs. She took a hesitant sip and realized that it most definitely was _not_ _ANYTHING_ like a weight loss drink. It had a slight taste of pumpkin, but was overpoweringly sweet.

"What exactly _is_ this?" Fleur asked examining the drink in the most polite way possible. She wanted to know what she was drinking…just as a precaution.

Hermione glanced over at the proper, polite girl and saw that she was eyeing her pumpkin juice as though it was from another planet. "That's pumpkin juice, haven't you ever had it?" It seemed as though _everyone_ had had pumpkin juice before, but knowing where Fleur was from, it was probably all new to her. "It's quite good actually, do you like it?"

"You haven't had pumpkin juice before? Never?!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth half full of twice baked potatoes. He was soon reprimanded by Hermione again, this time for talking with his mouth full. He blushed a deep red and said, "Sorry…", and quickly gulped the food down.

Hermione shrugged and looked over at Harry. He seemed to be staring at the Ravenclaw table, at one particular black haired individual. The girl seemed to be crying a bit, sniffling as she moved her food around her plate. Though Harry's eyes were on Cho, her eyes were fixated on an empty spot at the Hufflepuff table which had previously been occupied by Cedric Diggory.

As Harry followed her gaze to the Hufflepuff table, he let out an angry breath. Cho Chang _still_ hadn't gotten over the passing of that popular, handsome, Cedric Diggory. He had died almost 3 years ago, but _still_ girls were acting as if it was only yesterday, and if they cried enough he would just come back to life and give them a pat on the head. _I mean, really!_ Harry thought to himself, stuffing his mouth with some mince meat pie and a scoop of mashed potatoes.

Suddenly, the sound of three people tapping their spoon against a goblet wafted through the air. Headmistress McGonagall was standing up at the professors table. "Silence, please, if you will. I have an announcement to make!" She gazed around the room, patiently waiting for the students to quite down and listen to what she had to say.

"As you all should know by now, we have a new student that you all should remember from a few years back at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fleur Delacour will be joining us this school year, because of certain _issues_ that aroused at Beauxbatons School. I know that you all will welcome her graciously, but in case you have forgotten, we must display our manners to this young witch. Silence please, I have another announcement to make. Because of the absence of our potions master and Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape, we had to hire a new professor. Students, I would like to present to you Professor Scalia Sarcelles, the new Head of Slytherin and Potions master. She will hopefully be a better instructor than our last one. Moving on, we also need to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Due to a lack of Professors in that field, we hired an available wizard, though he had not much experience in the Defense field, he knows much about different defenses, such as keeping our magic secret from muggles. Our Minister of Magic recommended him at last minute, so we thank him for coming in on such short notice. I bring you, Professor Arthur Weasley. Thank you, that is all." Professor McGonagall sat down again and a huge wave of surprised exclamations through the hall.

"Ronald! You didn't tell me that your dad was going to become professor!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed in unison.

"I…I didn't know…" Ron said, a bewildered expression on his face. "Blimey, if only dad would tell me these things. Ginny, did he tell _you_ anything?" Ron asked his red haired sister.

"Ahh no! Not dad! He couldn't teach to save his life!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands down on the table and flipping a pumpkin pastie into Neville's surprised face. She tucked a long red strand of hair behind her ear and continued, "Do you have _any_ idea on how bad this will be for my reputation? To think that my own father is teaching a cursed position! He could be killed for all I know! Well, I'm off to bed. See you guys later."

The sixth year stood from her seat, and left after flashing a pair of bright green eyes fondly at Harry. _If only he would notice me…_Ginny thought as she exited the doors to the Hall. Everyone at the table waved goodbye, save one preoccupied Neville. The clumsy seventh years round pink face was now splattered with an orange pastry filling. "Why is it always me?" He said agonizingly while attempting to wipe off his face.

Ron scanned the room, trying to avoid the eyes of his father (Who he was positive would embarrass him.) When his eyes drifted to the Slytherin table he noticed a particularly nasty sneer coming from Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a handsome seventh year Slytherin with ice cold eyes and platinum blonde hair. Ron also noticed that Malfoy's eyes seemed to be throwing glances at the new potions master.

Draco continued to sneer, but soon he moved his eyes to the potions master and they wanted to linger. Scalia Sarcelles was tall, and slender with a curvy figure. She had long blonde hair that brushed just below her exposed knees. Her skirt was most likely considered too short by the majority of the staff, but Draco found it rather attractive. A black, floor length cloak was opened to reveal an emerald green no sleeved top which was adorned with a silvery snake. A silvery chain hung in the center of her chest (which was rather large), and attached to the chain was an emerald the size of a large marble ornamented with a silvery snake that wrapped around it.

Malfoy attained Crabbe (A large seventh year with hanging gorilla-like arms) and Goyle's (Another large seventh year with extremely large feet) attention, and whispered. "I think I'll grow to like potions class…," with an exceptionally large smirk.

When Malfoy's gaze shifted to the opposite end of the staff table, he shuddered. A Weasley was filling in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor! That muggle lover was a disgrace to the wizarding world. It was utterly difficult to think of a Weasley as a pure blood. Their bright red hair and glowing green eyes made them easy to target, and it would be nice to _accidentally _hex one of their numbers.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to learn from _that_ filth!" Malfoy exclaimed, nudging Crabbe and Goyle who were busy stuffing their faces with food. The two fat thugs laughed and said through full mouths "That's funny!".

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, you fools! If I am _ever_ going to become a death eater, I need to know how to defend myself! Of course, I already know almost everything. I just don't like to gloat in front of some of the less intelligent students." Draco said with a chuckle. He glared over at Hermione, his only real rival. Last year, she had only gotten 2 marks that were significantly higher than him! He could beat her, and he would. He wouldn't loose to a filthy Mudblood.

Draco stood up from the table and said "Well, I'm off. I don't really enjoy seeing you two imbeciles stuff your fat faces. Goodnight, Pansy." Draco waved to the pug-faced, black haired girl who was seated next to him. The whiny girl had had a profound love for him ever since she set her beady eyes on him.

"Nighty night, my Drakie-poo!" Pansy squealed and batted her thick eyelashes at the sour-faced Slytherin. "Maybe we should go together. You never know, there might be a detour…" Pansy said giggling. But Draco just shook his head and said "Not tonight, Pansy. I'm tired." Draco was anything _but_ madly in love with Pansy, even though she thought that he was. Pansy just frowned and said "Well, goodnight then."

As Draco was crossing the hall, he shot a look at Fleur, the new student and Tri-Wizard contestant. He hadn't really realized, but she was absolutely beautiful. Her long hair, her fair face, her soft, blue eyes. Everything about Fleur was enchanting. She was almost like a veela, her features grabbing your attention. _Goodness! There are so many attractive new witches this year! Too bad she's in Gryffindor. Such beauty shouldn't be wasted._

With one last look around the hall, Draco exited and found himself looking at the youngest Weasley, Ginny. "What are you doing just walking around the halls like that? You should be crawling down on the floor, such filth like you." Draco said with a sneer. Ginny just turned bright red, her face almost matching her hair, and ran into the nearest bathroom. "Weasleys…" Draco muttered. He briskly walked towards his common room and entered through the portrait hole. He ran up to the dormitory and undressed. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep, thinking about all the girls he had met today.


	2. Wizard Chess Awakening

First of all, SO SORRY FOR THE LATE RESPONSE!! I kinda forgot about this fanfiction. But- I'm going to revive it, hopefully.

Sorry guys, this one's really short! TT But its all I had time for right now, and all I had the brain power to think up. There should be a new chapter added after this one, soon! 3

* * *

Chapter Two : Wizard Chess Awakening

The next morning, after exiting the dining hall and drifting off to sleep the night before, a certain scar-faced wizard leapt from his bed at the sound of a girl's shrill shriek.

"Ah! Help! Get it off me!" the girl's voice drifted from the common room into the ears of Harry Potter. Rushing down the spiral stairs in his pajamas, Harry found himself staring at the majestically beautiful Fleur Delacour. She was wearing a short light blue night gown with a shimmering silver cloak over it. But Harry didn't get to see many more details than that because of the girl's frantic jumping up and down. "Help me, Harry! Get it off!" the girl screamed.

Harry ran over to Fleur and tried to figure out what was wrong before she woke the whole Gryffindor House up. She was standing by the Wizard Chess table, and one of the knights seemed to be trying to chop her finger off. "Ow! That hurts!" Fleur said, waving her finger around, trying to fling the knight off.

_Obviously, she hasn't played wizard's chess before…_ Harry thought to himself. "The only way to get rid of it is to forfeit! It has to be official though, and bad things always happen if it isn't done right. Just say, 'If I have lost, then you have one. Go back to your places, our game is done.' Then, quickly slide all the pieces inside the chess board and close it up." Harry explained, as Fleur blushed a bit.

After doing as she was told, the chess pieces had been safely stowed away. Fleur had never seen such a violent game of chess in her life! "Thank you, Harry." Fleur said with a slight curtsey. She blew him a kiss and hurried up the spiraling stairs to the girl's dormitory.

As the invisible kiss reached his cheek, Harry felt a small tingle of satisfaction. Day two of Fleur being here, and he had already gained a kiss! It may not be much, but to Harry it meant quite a bit. At least he was one step of the other guys…

Grinning, Harry decided he'd head back on up to bed. It was still early morning, and in all honesty, he was tired.

* * *

Hermione Granger slipped off her white nightgown, and felt the chill of morning slip over her bare body. She quickly grabbed her robes and began dressing. It was far too cold to just stand around in one's undergarments! Plus, what if one of the other girls woke up? True, it was only 6am in the morning, but maybe one of them couldn't sleep?

She delicately placed her feet in her shoes and laced them up. Examining herself in the mirror for a few minutes, she sighed. It'd have to do. Descending the stairs of the Girl's Dormitory, she felt her pockets, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, like her wand. Reassured that it was still there, she walked across the common room and out the portrait hole.

Hermione knew exactly where she was going, because she went there every day. Her lips smiled just _thinking_ about it, all those many shelves of books. She was going to the library, of course. There, she figured she could squeeze in some alone time with just her and her books.

She whipped around the corner, seeing the door straight ahead. She gasped, taking a quick step back as something walked out in front of her. Gathering her bearings back, she saw that it was just Draco. What was he doing here?! "Malfoy, what exactly are _you_ doing here at six o'clock am?" It seemed funny for him to be doing anything involving a library, except researching new techniques on how to flirt.

"I could ask you the same, Moodblood." He said with a haughty air, then walked off. Turning back around, suddenly, he stuttered out, "Err, well.. Not really. I forgot, you're a nerd. You practically_live_ here." He chuckled. Fully facing Hermione again, she felt her face get hot. "I am _not a nerd!"_ Am I? She thought. She didn't think of her self as a _nerd.._ just, well.. Okay. So Yeah, she probably was a nerd.

She couldn't really help it that the only comfort she found was in books, and reading things that were true. They couldn't change; they couldn't have opinions of her. She could feel like herself when she read, and she didn't have to pretend or impress. Looking up at Malfoy, she saw hatred in his glowing silver eyes.

He chuckled, that cold, chilling laugh. "Believe what you want, Granger. But living in your own little _bubble_ isn't going to get you far!" He smirked. "I think I'll be going a different way. I'll come back her at another time, when it's not contaminated with _filth_." He turned on his heel and strode off down the hallway back the way he came.

Hermione's shoulders sank as he left, and she let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he hadn't whipped out a wand, or anything. He made her so mad, sometimes! It was like his goal in life was to irritate her! She glanced at the Library door and decided that maybe she'd go back later today, as Malfoy was doing. Hopefully she wouldn't run into him again, she just wasn't in the mood right now to read. Her morning had been spoiled by that stuck up, pure-blood, haughty..

She could go on with rude adjectives to describe him. Realizing she was lingering on the thought of him far too long, she turned and walked in the other direction, back to the common room to do last minute studying.

* * *

Draco Malfoy found himself back in his Slytherin common room in no time.

"Dracccccoooooo dearestttt!!"

The sound could probably be heard miles away, Draco figured. Rolling his eyes, he looked up to see the person he'd already knew would be standing there. "Yes, Pansy?"

"No, no, no! You're supposed to call me _Pansy, my love!_." Pansy giggled and walked over towards the sofa he was sitting at. She positioned herself straddled over his waist. "Did you miss me?" She winked and giggled.

Draco had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Err, yes.. Pansy.. my love..?" She pouted and stood back up. "Oh, you're no fun!" Pansy stalked off up back to the Girl's Dormitory. Draco let out a deep sigh. At least she was gone... for now...


	3. The end?

**Sorry guys. I started writing this chapter, and realized.. **

**The plot sucks.**

**It was badly planned out.**

**And its going no where.**

**So i stopped midway, and I'm going to start up writing a new one, that I was given to as a challenge!**

**Look forward to that, soon! D **

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Hermione Granger walked through the corridors of the school. It was 10am on a Saturday, a week after Fleur had arrived at the school. Everything was quiet, which seemed so unusual for a Saturday. Most people were probably only just waking up now, but she'd been up for a while yet. That week had been a strange one. She seemed to always feel like she was being watched, but couldn't figure out why. She'd turn around, and look in every direction, but never saw anything.

She was supposed to be meeting Harry and Ron at the lake so they could hang out a bit. That was only at 11am, though, so she had time to kill. She'd go to the library, she decided. On the way there she passed one of Malfoy's goons, Crabbe. He stared at her with that stupid grin on his face all the way until she entered the library and the door stood between her and his gaze. Just inside the door was the other one, Goyle. This was a bit creepy. What were they doing so spread out? She'd almost never seen them separated in all her years at Hogwarts. She took a seat at one of the nearest tables and lugged a few books out of her bag to begin reading from.

Across the table was the king, himself. Malfoy.

Hermione's gaze caught his as she paused in reaching for her other book. He simply cocked his head a bit to the side and smirked. "So, Moodblood." He chuckled. "We meet again, I see?"

"W-what are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" Hermione brought her head up and looked at him with half suspicion, half disgust. Since when did Draco and all his cronies decide they suddenly wanted to flock to the Library and read books? She wasn't even sure if Goyle or Crabbe _could_read.

"I'm one hundred percent allowed to go wherever I wish, Granger. _I_happened to be doing some studying before _you_showed up." He said, that amused, cold look on his face. It was a bit creepy, actually.

Hermione stood up from the table and said, "Yeah, that's why you're reading _'Love Potions How-To! Tips and Pointers from Sandy Lovelable'_. That book is definitely, _so_you, Malfoy." He glanced down at the book and saw that that was indeed the book he had. An idea formed in his mind. A great, evil, idea.

--

"Ah. Yes. Well, it does have some very interesting subjects in it." He said, shrugging his shoulders. When Granger stood up his lips curled up in a smirk. "Oh, Granger, you won't be going anywhere. I can assure you of that." Crabbe and Goyle had started to walk up stealthily behind the girl as she had been talking to Malfoy. Now, they threw the invisibility cloak they'd stolen from Potter over her head. Malfoy drew out his wand and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _not wanting anyone in the library to hear and get suspicious. When Hermione tried to take the cloak off in mid air, Malfoy simply used a stunning spell, so she lay limp, invisible to all watchful eyes. Crabbe and Goyle stuffed a piece of parchment in her bag (a note they'd written from Hermione's point of view to Ginny, explaining that she was going to go wander about the castle for a few hours, and not to go looking for her.) and slung the bag over Goyle's shoulder. They dropped it off at the Gryffindor Portrait hole, and took off to go join Malfoy in the dungeons, where he'd taken Hermione.

Once in the Dungeons, Malfoy brought Hermione to an old broken bathroom, where they wouldn't be bothered. He sent Crabbe off to go steal a love potion from Snape, and placed Hermione in one of the stalls. He locked the doors and cast the spell _muffliato_so that any passer-bys wouldn't hear a thing. He reversed the stunning spell he'd put on her, so she would wake up. He planted a smirk on his face so that that would be the first thing she saw upon waking.

He watched her slowly lift her head and look around. A look of surprise came over her face. She looked confused, then outraged. "Malfoy!" She screamed, standing up and running to the door. She twisted it over and over and finally ended up muttering _Alohomora_under her breath repeatedly. When it didn't work, she sat down in defeat and put her head down between her legs.

"Oh, poor Mudblood. I'm sorry, but you won't be escaping. Don't worry about that." He sneered. "But Its not like I'll keep you here forever.. I'll eventually let you go.. On one condition." Hermione raised her head and looked at him like the sick bastard he was. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "Well. I want to know your secrets. How do you get such good marks?" He looked at her expectantly, and almost looked a bit like he was admitting defeat.


End file.
